The Search for The Lost
by Linax3
Summary: I'm bad at writing summaries so just read :x First Fanfic, constructive advice is very welcome


Hi, I'm Linax3. I've been wanting to write a E7 fanfic for ages. So here's my first fanfic. It'll be a little bit of both E7 and AO. Maybe there'll be some changes to the original AO storyline (or something, I'm not sure myself). Constructive advice is very welcome ^^ I hope you enjoy it!

_Contains OOC and OC. A lot of it._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_As if my body was made out of stone, I lay there, in that dark alley. I was completely immobilized. My head was pounding as if someone was doing construction work in there, constantly hammering. The only part of my body that would move were my eyes, and even that took every single bit of energy I had to move. I sniggered at my own pathetic self, for I had sworn to be careful to that person. I was on a mission; even the first steps I had taken in this world were going wrong._

_The sounds of the city, who seemed very far away, continuing and bustling and completely ignoring my existence. _

"_What was I hoping for?" I asked to myself, sighing and staring at the sky above me. The sky was getting darker. Maybe, somehow I was still wishing for some help. No, no, I was sent alone here, I was to take care for myself. That person clearly explained me that. _

_That person also warned me for this method of traveling. WHICH, of course I had to ignore. I never listen. I do things my way. And this was the result._

_I felt drowsier and drowsier by the minute. My conscious was sipped away by sleep slowly. "If I had to spend the night here…be it." I thought, closing my eyes. _

_CLATTER! Bottles fell to the ground. Somebody gasped loudly. "Some…one actually…came." I said softly, opening my eyes again. I tried to see who the savior was. _

"_OI, YOU ALRIGHT?!" a male yelled. I heard footsteps, approaching me in a hurry. My sight was blurry. I couldn't see him clearly, even up close. _

"_Whoa, it's a real person…" he muttered, "Wait here, I'm getting help!" _

_The boy ran away. I didn't care anymore. I closed my eyes, and slept. For three days._

* * *

"505! Stand by. You copy?" Talho's voice sounded through the intercom. The pilot just stared outside, in deep thoughts.

"505, did you copy?" she repeated. Still no response. "505, DID YOU COPY?" she repeated once again, this time louder and a tone of impatience. The pilot awoke, shaken.

"I-I copy, m 'dam!" the pilot stuttered, in light panic. Talho sighed, placing her hands on her head and muttering "_patience~_" to herself. Back in the Gekko-Go, she sat in the captain's seat as usual. Her fingers tinkered around with the tiny control screen next to her.

"These coordinates, are they really the right ones?" She frowned as she looked around.

"This is a huge wasteland of scubs." The pilot said, as if reading her mind "There's nothing of interest here. Nothing. Maybe that Nirvash dude was wrong?"

"Hmm, that's possible."

"Didn't I tell you that the Nirvash dude is out of whack lately? He MUST have made a mistake. Nobody would think up to meet in a wasteland like this."

"Renton is a busy man, you cheek. He has a whole lot more going on than you think. Stop badmouthing him. Now let's wait a while longer, maybe he'll show up. Got it?"

"Roger, _M `dam_." The pilot replied with scorn in his voice, putting on a bored face and staring outside again. "But man, this place really REALLY doesn't have anything, does it? There's almost to no trapar. Being in vehicle mode around here is a pain in the ass. My butt hurts from all the bumps."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" cried Hilda, who has been listening the whole time. She was also in her LFO, stationed below. "You never seem to be able to shut it once you open it, don't you?"

The pilot protested;"I was just making a statement, beside you-"

The pilot went silent all of sudden.

"Target at 12 o'clock."

He silently started up his LFO with a murderous look in his eyes as he yanked the steers towards him. The vehicle transformed into its humanoid form, still retaining her wheels. The pilot stomped on the accelerator, doing a sharp 180-degrees spin. He sped towards the target with extreme blood thirst. The LFO took out one boomerang knife. It almost seemed like it was ready to fling it towards the target but it stopped.

Another boomerang knife was at the neck of the LFO. The pilot, who seemed satisfied, smiled almost in a maniacal way. "Long time no see, Nirvash dude."

A white LFO, patterned with a green under glow like a Compac Driver's and one blue eye replied; "Also long time no see, Katsu."

* * *

"Mr. Rhett, how is she?" said a boy's voice. He peered over from where he stood.

"She's still sleeping, but I think she'll wake up soon." said a large man in white, named Rhett. His feet on his desk and taking a hit from his cigarret. When he exhaled, he blew a nice round circle.

"It's the third day already..." the boy said worriedly. He couldn't take off his eyes of the girl in the bed.

"You worry too much, Jarred." the doctor sighed. "I told you, she only suffered a mild shock. She's fine, trust me."

"I might be a really jacked up doctor, but I do my job properly, you know." Mr. Rhett stood up and patted Jarred's head.

"Now, you had an errand to run right? Ira just called me and suspected you would come by again." He slapped him on the back, hurrying him along.  
"Go!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm going already." Jarred said, pushing away 's hands "But I'll return once I finish!"  
At the door entrance, he peeked one more time at her and finally left the clinic. Mr. Rhett stood at the door entrace, watching him leave until he couldn't see him no more.

"Sheez, like mother like son. Both equally worrywarts." The doctor sighed, ruffling his messy bedhair. The cigarret was done. He threw it on the ground and crushed it with his foot. He walked back inside. What he found was an empty bed.

"Wa-wha?" He gulped. He soon found something sharp at his neck. The girl stood behind him, her eyes full of suspicion.

"Would you be so kind, Sir." she spoke in a low voice "To explain where I am?"

* * *

**_End chapter 1 _**


End file.
